


Time in a Bottle

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: A new drabble compilation (yes another one) ,this time with one-word prompts given by the members of theTEAM CHERIKgroup on Facebook. Title comes from the songTime in a bottle,by Jim Croce





	1. Marriage

Their marriage had not been a grand affair but still, it had been very enjoyable. Charles will always remember how dashing Erik was in that suit, how genuinely happy he was and they were all. 

Erik does remember the same things, his heart bursting with love at the same time he spend the day burning with desire. 

After the mandatory dance and cake cutting they retired under the sniggers of their friends. Erik was delighted to carry Charles bridal style to their bed, and trust me, the wedding night was to be recorded in the annals for the centuries to come.


	2. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little kids :)

Little Charles hated the fact that none of his little friends would play with Erik. He slowly made his way to the corner where Erik was destroying his plastic soldiers. In the paper plate, the younger boy carried cautiously two pieces of chocolate cake.

He lisps a bit and hands Erik the plate and sasy: “They are for you, I saved them!”. Erik is about to say something about not wanting anything from anyone, but then he sees it is Charles, and so drops his soldiers and bites in the cake eagerly. 

That day a great friendship was born.


	3. Lip-piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattooed Erik and Headmaster Charles part I  
> [Part I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26259042)○ [Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26260074) ○ [Part III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26951259) ○[Part IV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/27593235)○[ Part V](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/28288107) ○ [ Part VI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/29160264)

Today, Charles is interviewing the new German teacher for his school and the man in front of him is familiar, very familiar. He cannot remember where he met him but he definitely did.

And then it dawns on him, last time he met Erik Lehnsherr, the man was not wearing a crisp white shirt and freshly pressed trousers. 

He had bumped into him in that bar, and Erik or rather Max at the time had a shark bite piercing, a shaggy red beard and several leather armlets. A shag in the loos that had been mind-blowing. 

Erik got the job.


	4. Bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College boys

Charles had send him a stupid article from an equally stupid paper:“9 facts about bisexuals”. The more he read it, the more he wanted to debunk those myths. 

Erik would avenge himself and all the bisexual in toe. “Bi and mutant and bloody proud!”

First, he tended to be faithful, Charles currently was the resident slut at Westchester High...

Yes, he could be very well monogamous if Charles was implied … even if the girls always thought he dated Charles when it was not (yet) the case. 

And no, he did not like threesome as it implied to share Charles….


	5. Kiss

He had desperately tried to ski but being Charles he tripped on his own feet and sprained his ankle. 

Erik brought him to the paramedics but as he made his way out to the slopes, he slipped on a puddle in the entrance and sprained his ankle too. In the evening, they had a _raclette_ , and Charles had wanted to tease his saviour but he could not even play footsie with him. 

But later, hobbling and careful walking, they shared a thirsty kiss that became heated. That night there had been no need for the fleece blanket and the duvet.


	6. Tattooed-covered body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattooed Erik and Headmaster Charles part II  
> [Part I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26259042)○ [Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26260074) ○ [Part III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26951259) ○[Part IV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/27593235)○[ Part V](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/28288107) ○ [ Part VI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/29160264)

To be sure to secure the job, he got rid of the piercings, but if there was a part of him he wasn't ready to forfeit, it was his tattoos. Each of those told a story, his story. 

He could not help noticing Charles’ glances at the dip of his throat. 

When they shagged for the first time in the broad daylight it had been something, 

Bended over the desk to please his lover he could feel his awe-struck glance on his back, Erik had teased him, telling him that if it was disturbing he would have them covered but Charles slapped him hard and his equally hard cock teasing his entrance proved him they were very enticing.


	7. Often

Erik is often the first out of bed. At the first lights of dawn, he will wake up and go for a long run. When he will be back, he will have a long shower and he will partake his breakfast with Charles. 

Charles’s breakfast is often two crumpets and a steamy mug of Earl Grey, but now and again, he would nick Erik’s cereals or some of his fruit.

But sometimes, just sometimes, they will stay in bed longer and it will be all about lazy shagging and sloppy kisses. No toys nor tools, no powers, just love-making.


	8. Kitten

An overgrown kitten nuzzling in their bed. That’s the only thing Erik could think of as he entered their bedroom. In sleep, Charles looks so vulnerable, so innocent, so much like the kid he must have been a lifetime ago. 

Sometimes, Erik could swear, Charles actually purrs. He purrs when he eats good food and he definitely purrs when he has his first cuppa in the morning, or when he tries those silky underwear. However, when it is his turn to ravish his man, it’s no longer a kitten purring but something much wild, like a lion roaring his pleasure.


	9. Supermarket flowers

Charles is incredibly giddy, tonight he is dining with one Erik Lenhsherr. He tries his best and even tidied his flat. (When he told that to her sister, she said he must be head over heels for the man as he does not even bother cleaning when she is coming.). 

He tries to find a flower-shop to buy a bouquet to ornate his table covered with something looking like a sheet but all he manages to find is a sad supermarket “Flower arrangement”. He is a bit disgruntled. But Erik does not mind and kisses him all the same.


	10. Single father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is written on the tin :)

Who could better understood Charles and the difficulties of being a single father than his next door neighbour, Erik, also a single father. Some days, when the kids are at their mothers’, they invited each other. 

Nothing very romantic, mind you. TV, beers and crisps and talking because it felt good not to be alone in that shit. Nothing very romantic till it was. 

A lingering hand, and one day a clumsy kiss and then even more attentions, a smile, a bit of help with the kiddos, shared trips to the park. A single home.

And in the end, love.


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles being Charles

Not in blood, but in bond. In a bond born from genuine praise, in a bond born from a hand to reach out in difficulties, in bond born in patting a shoulder, in bond born in handing a cup of tea and saying soothingly as if he believed it that everything will be fine. 

So many people had a bond with Charles Xavier and yet each could feel very special as he remembered all those little details, little insignificant stuff, that make you feel loved for what you are and that you belonged where you were, like in a family.


	12. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattooed Erik and Headmaster Charles part III  
> [Part I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26259042)○ [Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26260074) ○ [Part III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26951259) ○[Part IV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/27593235)○[ Part V](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/28288107) ○ [ Part VI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/29160264)

His adoring hands on his tattooed chest, his nails digging hard on his painted back. The love-bites on his hips, the red marks on his thighs, his flushed face, their mingled seeds drying on his body…

He often said that his many tattoos are telling his story, his story before Charles had come into his life. But the more organic marks his man left was their story, the one they wrote together. 

Each day washing his body was like making room for a new page in their existence, a blank canvas for their creativity. Charles was a prolific writer.


	13. Ring

Erik Lensherr would have never thought that metal could, at some extent, bind you. Yet it had been the case for the last twenty-five years. Nothing big or dangerous, it was more of a thin band of gold.

Charles had given him that ring and told him that no matter the human laws, they could have their very own wedding. 

The following week, a sultry July afternoon, surrounded by their friends, they said “Yes”. 

If you asked Erik, the most interesting part had been their wedding night. Charles would blush but would have to admit that his husband was right.


	14. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft and sweet

Charles would have never guessed that Erik was a cuddler. That the man slept in the nude was a thing, but that he was one furnace gladly sharing his bodily heat was another. 

Some mornings, Charles had the impression he had spend his night with a rather clingy sort of octopus but he had to admit that it was rather enjoyable as he tended to be cold in winter, wearing socks in bed. 

Some other mornings, the octopod grew another set of legs as Charles entangled himself with his man and some other bodily parts were put to good use.


	15. Jumpers

According to Erik, Charles had a terrible taste when it came to jumpers. And that abomination he insisted to wear on Christmas with a reindeer poking its felt tongue. Not that Erik should have bothered, it was not even _his_ holiday. 

According to Charles, Erik’s jumpers were on the boring side, always the same repetition of black turtle-necks. Well… it was rather flattering, so he did not mind. 

According to Charles and Erik, jumpers were made to be discarded on the floor (or on a chair) as soon as one was in a warm room (such as their bedroom) .


	16. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattooed Erik and Headmaster Charles part IV  
> [Part I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26259042)○ [Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26260074) ○ [Part III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26951259) ○[Part IV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/27593235)○[ Part V](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/28288107) ○ [ Part VI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/29160264)

Not that their sex life was boring, but sometimes Erik wanted to surprise his boss and husband. He did some purchases on a few websites, had been extra careful when it came to the delivery and a Saturday afternoon he put his plan to execution. 

Saturday evenings were usually their date night and after the restaurant they often shagged lazily in the comfort of their bedroom. 

But that night, it had been rather … unexpected. Erik’s tattooed body was lace-covered and his stiffening prick was hidden in panties of thin black Chantilly lace it could tore in any moment. Mouthwatering.


	17. Delicacy

Those hands are the hands of a surgeon. They could kill but they now chose to make love and that the only death they should grant is the little one. 

So much delicacy in those deft hands, so much strength at the same time. They care, they cure, they caress, they soothe. They fix, they link, they live. They elicit many a moan.

Those hands show his love, and be sure he will make good use of them. Charles is fascinated by everything they did and their story written on them with the ink of pain and love, despair and desire.


	18. Trustful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattooed Erik and Headmaster Charles part V  
> [Part I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26259042)○ [Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26260074) ○ [Part III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26951259) ○[Part IV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/27593235)○[ Part V](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/28288107) ○ [ Part VI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/29160264)

The day he interviewed Erik, Charles had been trustful. Charles had always been trustful when it came to Erik. Erik himself told Charles that he was blind and partial to him. But it was in Charles’s nature to trust people with every fibre of his being. 

He had trusted that tattoo-covered man, knowing he was genuinely the best of the four applicants that came for the job interview. 

Slowly but surely, Charles earned Erik’s respect and trust. And after a while, it was no longer about shagging (only), it was more something very much akin to love. _Ich vertraue dir_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence means _I trust you_ in German


	19. Date

At first, Charles had asked him if he could mind his kids in his absence. Erik was glad to help his gorgeous neighbour but it was slightly painful for him as he guessed that his neighbour was probably going on a date. 

When he dropped the kids he had looked dashing. And when he came to pick them, Erik asked him politely how the date went. Charles laughed heartily. It had been a conference. 

So Erik asked about the conference and many things in-between. After a few months they had to find a baby-sitter to go to their first date.


	20. Possessiveness

Most people thought that Erik was the jealous one. Most people were wrong.

If there was to be someone possessive between them it was Charles. He did not like the way those women were trying to get their grip on HIS Erik. And those despicable men attempting to have him. 

It was not a question of being a spoilt kid, as Charles Xavier could share almost anything save HIS Erik. And he could not help claiming the man as HIS. Love-bites and jealous hands in the back-pocket of his trousers. He had to show the world that Erik was HIS.


	21. Sentient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattooed Erik and Headmaster Charles part VI  
> [Part I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26259042)○ [Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26260074) ○ [Part III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/26951259) ○[Part IV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/27593235)○[ Part V](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/28288107) ○ [ Part VI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668332/chapters/29160264)

It was not only his mutation, Erik knew. Charles was naturally a very sentient being. He genuinely cared for his students as if he could put himself in anybody’s shoes and he was a very dedicated headmaster. Should they be head teachers or cleaning staff, everybody was worthy of his time. 

But someone seemed even more worthy of his time, because if anybody could have his attention by day, no one but Erik could boast of having his attention (and ministrations) by night. He lavishly caressed the tattooed torso, kissed the knuckles, licked languid limbs and coaxed Erik’s content cock.


	22. Jealous

Not that sloth would paralyse him, nor pride, for he was quite oblivious of his (impressive) achievements but did enjoy being praised (especially by Erik). Gluttony could have been his downfall, he always had a sweet tooth and Erik was a very talented baker … 

Greed and anger did not concerned him much but luxury and envy were definitely his sins. Not that he was envious or would covet something that was not his but when it came to his husband he was more than possessive and would not share him, not a bit neither in life nor in luxury.


	23. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College boys and roommates

Not that he was shy but he would advert his eyes from the muscular body of his roommate. And those reddish hairs trailing there … Oh no … he should not have watched. The dreams would follow...

Erik teased him, enjoy himself and parading half-naked around their flat. And Charles could not help, his body betrayed him and would betray him again. 

Till Erik glanced at him, his grey-green eyes locked in his blue ones and told him that something must be done and took upon himself to take the matter at hand. And so he did, with Charles’ blessing.


	24. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one won't hurt anybody's religious beliefs

“'Father, I have sinned against both heaven and you, and I am no longer worthy of being called your son.” articulated Charles to the priest the other side of the wood pannel. 

“Hopefully, you are not my son, Charles… but at any rate you have sinned. However today, I am forgiving and I will allow you to see heavens.” replied the so-called priest with a smile. 

He rose at once and entered the adjacent cabin almost ripping the curtain in the process. Those roleplays always ended up prematurely because Erik could not bear to stay in character for too long.


	25. Puppy

Those puppy eyes could get Charles anywhere and anything. Like an extra pastry or free coffee at the coffee shop or even a discount at the restaurant. Erik had said it was unfair, but he was still aware that Charles could wrap him around his finger. 

He would anything for Charles. After a while, he realised it was not just because of the eyes, but also thanks to the mouth, the infectious laugh, the smile, the whole mind and body of Charles Xavier that he felt ready to do anything. Believe it or not, Erik Lenhsherr was very much smitten.


	26. Languid

After so much lovemaking, Erik felt languid. All he now wanted was to rest and to nuzzle against Charles’ body. Not that Charles was known for his own warmth as Erik was the resident furnace 

It was rather enjoyable to rest and think of nothing, to turn the brain off after the body had been turned on. 

Charles loved being warmed by the heat exuding from his lover. Many a winter night he gladly disrobe knowing that he would not have to care for getting warm once the time to bundle to sleep had come. It was a successful match.


	27. Preening

Erik was not one to spend ages in the bathroom: he was the one to make it quick and perfunctory but he would definitely take time to trim his beard. He would cut it all off, not even tolerating a stubble to form but after a while he realised Charles quite loved him with a ragged beard. 

Himself did not quite like it but they compromised and he did grow a beard but he shaved it meticulously. Preening himself for a solid twenty minutes every other day, shaving himself with a straight razor. And for Charles, that was absolutely mesmerising.


	28. Roses

The travel to Scotland was apparently to visit Moira’s newly created Mutant Research Centre but Charles decided to blend with the locals and to wear a kilt as he had apparently some unknown Scottish ancestry.

Erik avenged himself in thinking verses from Rabbie Burns loudly and adapting them to their own situation:

“My love is like a red, red rose that’s sprung in July, O my love does not how to play in tune …. but my bonny lad is so pretty. So deeply in love I am. I love you since you rescued me from the sea ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Robert Burns' Red Red Rose


	29. Rock concert

They had met at a gig. Charles had always been quite a fan of the leather-clad Magneto. The man could have him do anything, even going across the country to follow him on tour like the devoted groupie he was. 

Not only did he love Magneto but he had fallen in love with Erik Lenhsherr. The singer himself after all the conversations they had at the various festivals they met, he got to know him well, his sister, his cat, his life, his everything … and could not help but falling him in love himself. He proposed at a gig.


	30. Kimonos

Charles had told him it was a kimono but to Erik it was nothing but a fancy dressing gown. True that silk was especially enticing on Charles’ body, especially when it was so well-cut and with that sash he could feel like he was opening a present. 

As they grew older, Charles replaced the thin silk by thick wool to help his creaking joints but it was still great fun for Erik who grew quite fond of the garment keeping his husband warm when he could not. 

And when they got very very old, he even purchased one for himself.


	31. Christmas

Because Charles wore awful Christmas jumpers, Erik decided he should buy awful Hanukkah jumpers and so he did. Each year passing, they tried to get the perfect awful jumper for their little competition. 

But the most interesting part of their festive competition was the sweet taste it had as most of their friends would be involved in a food-tasting contest: Erik would lavishly make latkes, sufganiyots and many delicacies when Charles would bake countless Christmas biscuits. 

That had become their ritual, that silly competition, and not even after a wedding and several kids did it stopped. It was their holiday.


	32. Dancing

Trying to get the attention of the only man in the room that interested him. Trying to impress him with your capacities to hold such an enormous _thing_ in your mouth … but yet the chap seem to too busy fucking the floor … how can he do that?

He looks so strong and that arse … that arse rhythmically moving … he should focus, he is heterosexual, isn’t he…

A few hours later and in the loos, the man is no longer grinding horizontally but rather vertically and very much against Charles’ sensitive groin. Frankly, heterosexuality is so overrated.


	33. Death

Every other day, Erik Lenhsherr came there to die. Every other day, Erik Lenhsherr pushed the door to that club and hoped he would be available. The boy, the perfect boy he asked for each time he went to the X Club. 

Each time, he would marvel at his milky thighs, his bright-red lips, his baby blue eyes, or his lithe cock set deep inside him up to the hilt. And his smile, his infectious smile. 

Every other day, Erik Lenhsherr came. Every other day, Erik Lenhsherr came his for his appointment with the little death. Erik loved him.


	34. Painting

Il signore Xavier, said his neighbours, was not only an accomplished sculptor but he was apparently a gifted painter. His paintings, his paintings were almost alive. There was something in his art that roused the heart, but if it was only the heart … 

On a closer inspection, one would realise that the model was always the same man, would he be a Roman warrior, a wealthy fallen aristocrat, a thin-handed doctor... 

And his smile, his cock nestled in a flurry of copper hairs, his chiselled cheekbones….

There were more things in Xavier’s paintings than what is dreamt in your wildest fantasies.


	35. Saviour

My lover, my Erik , who art in my mouth and I hope, in heaven.

Hallowed be Thy Name. 

Thy cock may come. 

This will be done on my bed as it is in yours. 

Allow me to thy cock daily as I give you mine and lead us to depravation but deliver us from desire, make it pleasure. 

Be my saviour, be my King of Glory, rule on my heart, rule on my life, make me new, make me thine, ravish me, possess me, may every fibre of my being yearn for thee. 

Yours truly, your devotee, your own and only, Charles.


	36. Comfort

Those nightmares that plagued him for years, those dark images crawling in his mind at night, those shadows wrapping around him when he slept, they did not disappear as he met Charles. 

They did not disappear after they shared a bed where they feverishly made love, but they became less powerful. 

He started to understand them, to talk about them, to replace them with something better. To something he would find in the comfortable embrace of a lover. 

That there was more to him than fear and anger.


	37. Nemesis

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer” could have been Charles Xavier’s motto. Especially considering that for a long time his enemy was closer to his heart than most of his friends. He cherished his enemy. 

His enemy was his best friend, his enemy could have been his lover, his enemy knew him better than he knew himself. 

His enemy had made his way to his heart, to his mind, to his soul,to every part of his being. 

And at last; after so many years he kissed his enemy. And he was his enemy no more. Erik loved Charles.


	38. Artist

> _My dearest Charles, my love,_
> 
> _If you cannot be an artist, be a work of art. Dip yourself in art, soak in beauty, suck in delight, immerse yourself in poetry. Let that artist draw the curves of your body with their deft fingers, suck them greedily, soak in that warm bath with them._
> 
> _Let them paint you with cries of ecstasy, let them ravish you and paint you in rapture and in the agony of pleasure. You are a work of art, made to be created anew each time, let me be the witness of a very private exhibition._
> 
> _Erik_


	39. Cuddle

It was an innocent cuddle, it was supposed to be all innocent and stuff, just a tiny kiss in the nape and let’s call it a night. But that hand is a tad too forward, just slipping itself under the black turtle-neck. 

And that kiss that is suddenly feverish and heated. And that turtle-neck falling on the carpet without a sound. Those pleased moans, body against body, shared heat and love. Sloppy kisses, tangled limbs, and love, so much love.


	40. Puddle

Charles Xavier was a puddle, he had instantly melted the minute his new lecturer entered the lecture hall. Mr Lenhsherr was tall, lithe, and had perfect fingers that clung on his leather bag. The man looked so strong, but casually strong, as if it was not an effort to him. 

And the man’s voice, a residual German accent, went straight to Charles’ cock, who suddenly was not so straight. He spent the lecture fidgeting on his seat, to find some comfortable position. 

Till the moment Lenhsherr dismissed the class : “No, Xavier you stay! I have something for you...”


	41. Cookies

Erik loved, really loved baking. To knead the dough, to feel its coarseness under his fingers, to smell the smell of vanilla filling his small flat. It was heavenly and it made him feel somewhat at home. 

Should it be cookies or bread, pies or quiches, Erik was very fond of baking. But he was even fonder of his new neighbour he just saw a few hours before. He had seemed even more enticing than a batch of just-out-of-the-oven cookies. 

So Erik decided he should bring some of those cookies to his neighbour. Just to say hi! he told himself.


	42. Pumpkin

Baking was relaxing, it was easing his nerves but it was also an occasion to share something with people. Apparently a way to earn people’s hearts was through their stomachs and it was the case for his gorgeous neighbour. 

The way he had moaned when he had taken a slice of the pumpkin pie Erik brought him a few days before it was absolutely indecent and it went straight to Erik’s cock. Charles Xavier was a very vocal man, he learned. 

And not only when eating, to Erik’s greatest delight. Baking was sexy, baking get you into your neighbour’s pants.


	43. Car

At first, going to the prom had seemed tedious to them equally. Charles did not felt like being a penguin ensconced in a tux and Erik did not like dancing.

But apparently it was a rite of passage, no matter their opinion on the subject. That’s how Magda and Moira found themselves at Erik’s and Charles’ arm. 

But the two young women were left to their devices, as Erik and Charles got to see each other and talked animatedly till they went back to Charles’ car. And in that car, they ended up making out like there was no tomorrow.


	44. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unsent letter*

Charles, they are a few things I never told you. 

So difficult to say those things aloud and even more to commit them to paper. But the necessity must be obeyed and further delay would be absurd and you would think you are losing your time, and I don’t want you to think that. 

I wish it was easy, but it is never easy when I am involved. Charles, I am sorry, sorry for all I did to you. I hope you’ll forgive me, because there is something more I am guilty of. 

Charles, I love you, Charles. 

Please forgive me.


	45. Immoral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I always loved _The Picture of Dorian Gray_

Heady, intoxicating lilac, the more refreshing smell of red roses and that breeze that made the gauzy curtains swirl as the painter was putting the final touch to his masterpiece. 

That dark luscious mane streaked with silver, and those gorgeous full red lips, fit to rewrite history. And those sapphire made eyes. That ivory made skin. 

But on the couch, he did not look quite like that: his cheeks were flushed, his pupils extremely dilated, his hair tousled and his lips bitten hard to repress a moan. He was immorality, he was debauchery. He was the real portrait of Charles Xavier.


	46. Dance

A praeludium to the things of the flesh, body against body, devilish and decadent, Erik Lenhsherr and Charles Xavier’s dance exudes voluptuousness, luxury and debauchery. 

Almost indecent to be honest, as if it was already lovemaking. His hand against the small of his back, his torso against his. Flaming desire against fiery desire. 

Their mouths crash and their tongues twist, a dual? Who would have the upper hand? This will be solved behind closed curtains. Don’t forget that for the moment they are dancing.


	47. Pink

Erik tells him it is pink but Charles will tell you that it is not! That cashmere jumper is lilac. 

They argue a bit for the sake of it, but Charles want to cut short the argument and get rid of the jumper he throws at Erik’s face.

By the time Erik send it somewhere else in the room, Charles is already half-naked. Only wearing his briefs to be honest, and that keep Erik shut as they kiss eagerly, body against body. 

That’s so good that Erik get down to his boxers himself. 

In fact the jumper was purple.


	48. Scars

The most painful scars are not necessarily those you can see. The most painful scars are sometimes hidden in plain sight. They can take many shapes and forms, some are healed, some are healing, some will always be open and always be painful. 

But some other can be mended, with love and talk and care. With time and caresses, it will fade, sometime you will remember them but they will be no more than a familiar dull ache. He will not fix you, he who break you, but he will help, you will help. You will be a different person, not broken, but different.


	49. Holiday

Charles is the one packing at the last possible moment when Erik takes days to painstakingly organise their suitcases. He will make sure they have everything, neatly folded and crumple free when Charles is always telling him that if they forget something they can buy it once at the place they stay. 

But if there is a thing that they never forget, it is that their generous supply of lube and sometimes, if they fear that their holiday would be on the boring side, just like when they come to spend Christmas at Sharon’s they bring a few nice toys.


	50. Kinky

They have to admit it, it is not always vanilla sex. Sometimes it is a bit more kinky. Sometimes it implies Charles in a very fitted schoolboy uniform, sometimes it implies ropes and Ben Wa balls. 

They try and they experiment, they try new places, under and against Charles’ favourite trees, atop his desk, the kitchen counter, the library, they tried everywhere. Sometime, they even make it to their bed.

Sometime sweet, sometime rough. Sometimes very serious and dedicated, sometimes great fun and peals of laughter, more of a gag reel but always, always lovemaking.


	51. Apron

He thinks he is a bit ludicrous, wearing that stupid French maid lacy racy apron, courtesy of Raven when he told her about his new neighbour that kept bringing him delicious food. 

It was true that that Erik man looked gorgeous and that should he be totally honest, he would not eat the baked stuff but the baker himself. 

And that’s how he find himself kneeling in nothing but that ridiculous apron in front of the counter-top against which Erik is laying and he is working him to his pleasure. His mouth now tastes of those delicious cookies and of Erik.


	52. Hovering

Charles hovering above him. Towering him even if he is three inches smaller than Erik is. His lean but strong arms allowing him to prop himself. His mouth on Erik’s and then their bodies collide heatedly. Charles asking him to roll on his stomach. 

He complies. Charles no longer just hovering but fucking him senselessly, bringing close, very close. Charles kissing his nape, Charles biting softly his shoulder, Charles marking him and telling me that he is, body and soul, binding his man to him. And he loves it and even begs for more. Today, Erik is a greedy boy.


	53. Cherries

Charles had invited him to pick some cherries. Why in hell would his boyfriend would invite him to pick cherries so late in the afternoon was a mystery to Erik but still, he complied as he was always glad to have an occasion to spend time with Charles. 

When he arrived, he was surprised to see that Charles was not all dressed for outdoor activities. It was all the contrary to be honest. In fact he did not bother with clothes. Later that evening Erik admitted that sometimes the idioms of the English language had meanings he did not understand.


	54. Swimming

Erik had always been the more athletic of them all. He was the one running every morning at the crack of dawn, he was the one swimming in bracingly cold water to keep fit, he was the one lifting weights. 

Charles was not on the lazy side but the idea of running for no reason escaped him, he loved lounging in long, hot baths with a book and a glass of red from time to time.

But they both agreed on the practice of indoor sport, and to the dismay of their neighbours, they were bloody good at it apparently.


	55. Dust

It was a pleased Erik by the will of the Almighty Charles in his great joy to take in hand the pleasure of the body of his dear lover here offered in tribute to the petite mort. Therefore committing his person to lust and decadency to the earth where they lie. 

Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust : in sure and certain hope of the heavenly delights to come through the devoted hand of a dedicated lover. The bodily pleasures shall be those of the mind too, when the King of Glory will awake him to luxury.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading that little thingie, kuddos are much appreciated and comments make my day :)  
> Feel free to share your thoughts on these!
> 
>   
> 


End file.
